


I Wish

by thebest_medicine



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, Tickle fic, Tickling, ticklish korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami and Korra and reminiscing on the past and trying to figure out what to do with their future; Asami tries to comfort a very disheartened Korra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Takes places in Book 4 during their conversation in Remembrances 4.08

Korra sighed, leaning her head back on the wooden pillar that she was slumped against, “Thanks for trying to make me feel better, Asami, but I just don’t think I’m ever gonna be the same avatar I used to be…”

"Hey, we’re all different than we were three years ago. Different doesn’t mean bad." Asami walked closer, leaning over the railing that Korra was perched upon. She placed a hand on Korra’s leg, trying to comfort her but not sure what else she could do.

"I wish…" Asami continued as she gazed across the bay at Republic City, the lights looked beautiful at night, "I wish that there was some way that I could make you see yourself the way that others see you, the way that I see you.."

"Asami…"

"You’re just, you’re amazing. You’re the strongest person I’ve ever met, and you don’t deserve any of the bad things that have happened to you. I wish that I could take all of that away."

Korra looked down at the ground, a frown stuck on her lips, “I know.” She replied in a quiet voice.

"But I can’t make it go away, and I hate that. All of those things, though, that happened, you got through them; you, you beat the bad guy, you came out stronger than ever. No matter how awful things have gotten, you came out stronger than ever."

"Then why do I feel so weak." Korra half-sobbed, pulling her knees up toward her chest.

"Hey, come here, sit with me for a minute." Asami moved down, patting the floor of the temple.

Korra hopped down, sitting down next to Asami. When an arm looped around Korra’s shoulders, she leaned into the touch.

"I want you to try to remember the good times, okay? We just got the gang back together, and I’ve missed you. A lot. It was hard not seeing you for that long." Asami brushed Korra’s hair out of her eyes, pulling her closer.

"I was gone for so long, and the world needed me, you guys needed me. How am I supposed to be the avatar if I take years to get better after I fight someone.”

"Yes, you’re the avatar, but you’re Korra first. And it was hard not seeing you, but you needed that time to recover and you deserved that time. Plus, you’re back now, and- and everything is gonna be alright. We’ll always be here for you, okay?”

Korra nodded.

"Even if there’s some bad guy around, we’ll be there for you while you punch them back into their place. We can even help, if you want." Asami smiled.

"I couldn’t have done it - beaten Amon, Unalaq, Vaatu, the red Lotus, any of it - without you, all of you guys." Korra half-smiled.

"What was that? Did I almost see a smile?" Asami teased.

Korra rolled her eyes, visibly perking up a bit, “Don’t treat me like I’m Meelo or something.”

"I’m not, I’m treating you like you’re Korra. And Korra could use a smile right now." Asami smirked, poking Korra’s sides a few times, mostly just for emphasis, not really expecting much in response.

The squeak that came out of Korra’s mouth was not what either of them had anticipated.

Korra’s eyes were wide when she cast a glance up at Asami, “Oh ho ho, no. Don’t even think about it.” Korra tried to scoot away but Asami had a good grip on her from the arm around her back.

"I think I have the perfect remedy."

Asami was quick with her fingers, light, not what Korra was used to at all from the few and far between tickle attacks that she had experienced, a few with Bolin, one time with Mako, and several with her dad when she was still young and living in the southern water tribe. Regardless of the amount, all of them had been decently rough, the kind of tickling that digs into your muscles and makes your ribs hurt from laughing. This was something altogether different.

Asami’s nails fluttered across Korra’s stomach, and the avatar doubled over, trying to block out any sensitive spot from those fingers.

"Asahaha-ahahasami- stoppit!" Korra giggled, kicking her legs and flailing her arms a bit.

"How did I not know you were ticklish? This is just too adorable." Asami grinned, leaning in when Korra fell to her side in a feeble attempt at escape. Asami easily followed her movements and started using both hands to scribble at her ribs and tummy.

"Plehehease- ohmygod hahaha Asamihihi!" Korra cackled when Asami used one hand to pin Korra’s arm up over her head and the other to spider under her arm.

Asami didn’t want to push things too far so she let up after another minute or two. Korra giggled for a bit as she calmed her breathing; eventually she looked up at Asami, both of them still smiling.

"I wish things could be more like this all the time." Korra admitted with a sigh, and immediately turned red when Asami giggled and quirked up an eyebrow at her, "Not- not like the part- not like you tickling me all the time, I just mean-“

Korra took a breath, “I just mean, it’d be nice to not have to worry about the fate of the world all the time. Just have some time for normal people stuff, like this.”

"That would be nice…" Asami sighed.

"And it’s nice to not end up with bruises whenever someone tickles you, I guess it’s cuz mostly only guys have done that to me before." Korra half-laughed, blushing a little bit.

"I’d never wanna hurt you." Asami smiled down at her.

A few seconds passed which felt like hours because of the tension left in the air, it wasn’t awkwardness really, the two of them didn’t feel awkward around each other, though neither had really put into words the relationship that they shared. The moment wouldn’t lead to anything more, however, thanks to Tenzin, who was walking up the path toward the small temple.

"Korra, are you alright?" He asked, noticing the two girls nearly laying on the floor.

"Yeah, I’m starting to feel a lot better." Korra smiled, standing back up along with Asami and leaning against the railing.


End file.
